The Decision
by badakjawa
Summary: sequel dari "He's Pregnant" Female!Kagami will be appeared. setelah mengetahui kalau ia hamil kagami membuat keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Aokaga, Aomine x Kagami slight other pairing


Saat matanya pertama kali terbuka pagi itu, Kagami melihat lengan hitam[:v] kekar tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia terbangun karena rasa mual yang memaksanya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aomine dan menguras isi perutnya di wastafel.

Aomine yang menyadari kehangatan yang ia peluk sudah hilang mau tak mau ikut bangun dan menyusul Kagami ke kamar mandi. Saat melihat kekasihnya sedang muntah-muntah, Aomine hanya mendengus pasrah.

"Jadi kau memang mengalami _morning sickness_ huh, Bakagami?" Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya di _frame_ pintu kamar mandi.

"Ugh..hoek...uhuk..uhuk...hoek"

"Ck... Kurasa kita harus pergi ke Midorima lagi, mengetahui bahwa kau hamil tidak menghentikan _morning sickness_ nya"

"Ugh... Aomine aku akan kerumah sakit pagi ini, kau tidak perlu mengantarku"

"Bakagami, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Aomine setahuku _morning sickness_ saat hamil muda itu wajar, lagipula aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Midorima"

"Kau ingin berduaan dengan Midorima?"

"AHOMINE!"

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi kau berangkat bersamaku Bakagami"

...

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap mereka berdua turun ke area parkir untuk mengambil mobil Aomine. Normalnya saat akan berangkat kerja mereka akan berjalan bersama ke halte bus, lalu berpisah disana karena kantor polisi dan kantor pemadam kebakaran tidak searah. Namun hari ini Aomine memilih untuk memakai mobilnya sekaligus untuk mengantar Kagami ke rumah sakit. Aomine memacu mobilnya dengan kencang berhubung ini masih jam 6.00 pagi dan jalanan masih relatif sepi.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Kagami turun dan meyakinkan Aomine bahwa ia baik-baik saja pergi sendirian.

"Oke Kagami, jaga dirimu"

"Hum. Kau juga Ahomine"

Mereka berpisah disana lalu Kagami masuk ke dalam lobi rumah sakit untuk kemudian bertanya kepada salah satu perawat yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya perawat itu dengan ramah.

"Ano, saya mencari Dokter Midorima"

"Maaf tuan, tapi Dokter Midorima belum datang, anda bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu nanti saya panggil saat Dokter Midorima sudah datang. Nama anda?"

"Kagami Taiga"

"Baiklah Kagami-san, silahkan duduk, dan buat diri anda nyaman"

Kagami memilih salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu dan duduk disana selama 20 menit, bosan menunggu, Kagami memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman rumah sakit. Di salah satu sudut taman itu terdapat sebuah ring mini dan bola basket dibawahnya. Tertarik,Kagami menyentuh bola itu, mendribblenya beberapa kali dan melakukan beberapa tembakan jarak jauh yang semuanya gagal.

Bosan dengan permainan basketnya yang buruk Kagami duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan beberapa hayalan mengisi membuka matanya ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya, kemudian ia menemukan Midorima tengah berdiri didepannya dengan membawa 2 minuman dingin. Ia menerima salah satunya dari tangan Midorima sedangkan Midorima duduk disampingnya.

"Salah satu perawat bilang kau mencariku tapi aku tidak menemukanmu diruang tunggu-nanodayo"

"Midorima, bisakah aku menanyakan beberapa hal padamu?"

"Tentu saja, itu kewajibanku sebagai dokter-nanodayo"

"Bagaimana kalau tentang masalah pribadi? Midorima maafkan aku kalau aku banyak menyusahkanmu tapi setahuku kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti masalah inii"

"Kagami kau adalah pasien pertamaku yang mengalami hal ini, jadi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin-nanodayo"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Ne.. Midorima apa menurutmu keputusan yang kuambil itu benar? Untuk mempertahankan kandunganku?"

"Ya, itu hal yang benar. Bagaimanapun dia anakmu Kagami"

"Lalu apa itu tidak akan membahayakan bayiku?"

"Selama kau bisa menjaga dirimu, kandunganmu juga akan baik baik saja-nanodayo"

"Lalu bagaimana saat dia lahir Midorima?"

Midorima diam sejenak, menatap taman yang tampak kosong, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disana lalu ia menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Kagami, kurasa aku tahu apa yang kau takuti. Kau mungkin hawatir dengan kehidupanmu setelah ini, tapi kau selalu punya teman disekelilingmu, mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena hal ini-nanodayo"

Kagami diam.

"Kagami jika ini menjadi sulit bagimu, aku akan menawarkan sesuatu. Aku sudah membicarakan kasusmu dengan ayahku kemarin,dan dia memintaku untuk menawarimu sebuah serum"

"Obat?"

"Bukan, penjelasan sederhananya serum yang sudah dimanipulasi ini bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi perempuan"

"Eh?"

"Jika kami menyuntikkan serum ini ke tubuhmu ia akan mengalir bersama darah kemudian dia akan menyebar ke seluruh sel dalam tubuhmu lalu mengubah susunan gen kromosom y menjadi kromosom x, itu artinya kau bisa berubah menjadi perempuan-nanodayo."

Kagami mendengarkan namun masih tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjadi perempuan tapi coba lihat sisi baiknya, jika kau menjadi perempuan kandunganmu akan lebih aman, kau tidak perlu malu saat keluar rumah, kau bisa menyusui bayimu saat ia lahir dan mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk meyakinkan keluarga Aomine, meskipun aku tidak yakin bagaimana tanggapan orangtuamu. Selain itu kau bisa kembali jadi laki-laki saat anakmu sudah besar"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Apa ini semacam ramuan untuk berganti jenis kelamin?" tanya kagami dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi keberadaannya sangat dirahasiakan untuk mencegah seseorang berganti kelamin sesuka mereka. Serum G23X hanya digunakan pada kasus langka seperti yang kau alami atau pada seorang anak dengan kelainan kromosom-nanodayo"

Kagami terlihat bingung, kemudian dia bertanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa ini aman midorima?"

Midorima tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, ini aman dan sangat dianjurkan, tapi jangan terburu-buru, pikirkan dulu saranku ini-nanodayo"

Kagami menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Midorima dan apakah kau punya obat untuk meredakan morning sickness?"

"Aku akan memberimu obat pencegah mual, penambah nafsu makan dan beberapa vitamin-nanodayo. Untuk itu ikut aku mengambilnya diruanganku-nanodayo."

Kagami mengikuti Midorima keruangannya, setelah mendapat beberapa obat dan vitamin, Kagami pulang dengan wajah yang sudah jauh lebih tenang.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.13 malam saat mereka bersantai diruang tengah dan menonton beberapa acara TV. Kagami duduk diujung sofa sedangkan Aomine berbaring dengan paha Kagami sebagai bantal.

"Aomine bagaimana menurutmu jika aku jadi perempuan?"

Pertanyaan Kagami membuat Aomine terbangun dari posisinya.

"Bakagami. Hamil tidak langsung mengubahmu menjadi perempuan"

"Bukan itu maksudku Aomine. Tadi aku bertemu Midorima dan dia menawariku suatu obat yang akan mengubahku menjadi perempuan, dan dia bilang itu akan lebih baik untuk kehamilanku"

"Apa dia serius?"

"Kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Midorima, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi kurasa dia benar"

"Apa itu artinya kau mau jadi perempuan Kagami?"

"A-aku belum memutuskan, aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahku terlebih dulu. Tapi bagaimana menurutmu Aomine?"

"Mmm... Aku tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, selama itu kau aku tidak keberatan. Dan tentang membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahmu bagaimana kalau kita buat acara pertemuan keluarga sekaligus untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita?"

"Ya, aku setuju itu akan lebih menghemat waktu karena ayahku sangat sibuk, tapi kau tahu Aomine aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini di depan orang tuamu. _Its just... too embarassing_ "

"Kalau begitu kita undang saja Midorima"

Kagami tersenyum lebar medengar ide cemerlang Aomine.

Jauh ditempat lain Midorima merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Takao, bantu aku mempersiapkan lucky-itemku untuk minggu depan-nanodayo"

Midorima berteriak memerintah pada Takao saat firasat buruk membuatnya merinding.

...

Membujuk seorang seme tsundere (aka Midorima) untuk menghadiri suatu pertemuan keluarga yang bukan keluarganya sendiri memang bukan hal yang mudah. Namun dengan dua uke manis (aka Takao & Kagami) yang memohon padanya, apalah yang bisa Midorima lakukan.

Akhirnya malam itu Midorima datang bersama Takao, karena ia takut jika datang sendirian ia akan menjadi terlalu terasingkan atau suasana akan menjadi terlalu kaku. Meskipun ia tidak akan mengatakannya dengan jujur didepan Takao. Ia hanya mengajak Takao dengan alasan ia butuh supir. _[Hidoi!]_

Mereka datang lebih dahulu dibanding orangtua Aomine dan Kagami. Jadi Takao memilih untuk membantu Kagami menyiapkan meja makan. Sedangkan Aomine menyeret Midorima ke ruang tengah untuk ia introgasi tentang sesuatu yang ia tawarkan kepada Kagami.

Saat ayah kagami datang pada pukul 7.30 malam mereka semua sudah siap di meja makan. Ayah kagami memang sangat sibuk dan ia hanya berada di jepang selama 1 minggu untuk urusan bisnis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa diwakilkan karena dalam keluaga inti Kagami hanya ada Kagami Taiga dan ayahnya.

Aura tegang terasa sangat kuat saat semua orang yang diundang sudah duduk rapi di ruang makan apartemen Kagami. Orangtua Aomine awalnya tidak setuju jika anaknya menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Namun dengan sifat keras kepala Aomine mereka akhirnya mengizinkan, asalkan kekasih Aomine adalah orang yang baik.

Pertama kali bertemu Kagami ayah Aomine merasa sangat penasaran tentang apa yang membuat anaknya jatuh cinta dengan anak laki-laki lain dengan perawakan yang hampir sama seperti Aomine sendiri. Namun setelah mendengar penuturan dari Momoi tentang bagaimana Kagami bermain basket dan bagaimana Kagami bisa membuat Aomine menemukan semangat hidupnya lagi. Akhirnya ia bisa mengerti apa yang Membuat Aomine menyukai Kagami ditambah lagi Kagami selalu sopan dan baik kepada semua orang, terkadang Kagami bersikap malu-malu dan itu juga terlihat manis. _[Oh please dont stole him from your own son, old man !]_

Sementara ibu Aomine menyukai Kagami karena masakannya enak dan ia menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Karena itu, setiap kali berkunjung kerumah Aomine Kagami akan diambil secara paksa oleh ibunya untuk diajak memasak bersama. Sementara Aomine akan pundung di pojokan. [:v]

Berbeda dengan orangtua Aomine yang sudah mengenal kagami dan sudah menerima hubungan mereka. Ayah Kagami belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki. Ia memang pernah mendengar nama Aomine beberapa kali saat Kagami menceritakan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Namun ia tidak pernah bertemu Aomine secara langsung maupun mengatakan bahwa ia menyetujui hubungan yang dijalani anaknya.

"Jadi, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kalian ingin bicarakan" Kagami-san memulai pembicaraan dengan auranya yang sangat berwibawa.

"A-ano, begini sebenarnya kami mengundang ayah dan Aomine-san untuk memberi restu bagi pernikahan kami."

"Menikah?"

"Benar Kagami-san, maaf jika ini terlalu mendadak untuk anda tapi... kami memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya. "

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan alasanmu, aku memang menyukai Taiga-kun tapi kau tahu aku masih ingin menggendong cucu Daiki" Ibu Aomine berkata dengan ekspresi datar.

Kagami hanya menunduk mendengar hal itu, ia balas menggenggam tangan Aomine.

"Tentang hal itu Ibu tidak perlu hawatir, karena Kagami akan melahirkan anak kami beberapa bulan lagi"

"Lelucon macam apa ini Daiki!" Ayah Aomine menggeram karena mendengar pernyataan anaknya.

"Aku tidak bergurau ayah, dan-"

Aomine berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil posisi membungkuk 90 derajat

"Maafkan aku karena telah menghamili putramu Kagami-san"

Aomine berkata dengan lantang dan jelas membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakan mata kecuali Midorima dan Takao.

"Dengar, aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kau coba lakukan Daiki-san tapi tolong berhenti beromong kosong"

"Itu benar Dad, aku memang sedang hamil anak Aomine. Aku tidak pintar dalam menjelaskan hal ini jadi kami meminta dokter Midorima dan Takao-san untuk datang kesini dan menjelaskan keadaanku pada kalian. Satu-satunya yang aku tahu adalah aku benar-benar hamil"

Kagami mencoba bicara pada ayahnya meski ayahnya hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Midorima, apa kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk hal ini?"

Ibu Aomine yang sudah mengenal Midorima sejak Midorima masih SMP bertanya padanya.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia temukan pada tubuh Kagami. Membutuhkan waktu 10 menit lebih dan beberapa kali Takao harus mencairkan suasana untuk membuat 3 orangtua itu percaya bahwa Kagami benar-benar hamil.

"Gugurkan!"

" _Dad_!?"

" _Listen son_ , kau laki-laki dan laki-laki tidaklah hamil, jadi gugurkan apa yang ada dalam perutmu"

" _Dad_ , aku tidak bisa, bagaimanapun dia adalah anakku"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam perutmu dan kau-"

"Kagami-san!" Midorima memotong perkataan ayah Kagami saat ia merasa keahliannya sebagai dokter dilecehkan.

"Seperti yang Kagami bilang, aku adalah dokter yang menangani kasusnya. Dan aku beserta tim ku sudah memeriksa Kagami beberapa kali untuk membuktikah bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak Aomine. Aku bahkan membawa hasil tesnya dan sertifikatku sebagai dokter jika anda tidak percaya"

Ayah kagami baru akan menjawab saat Midorima melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Selain itu saya sebagai dokter juga akan menawarkan solusi terbaik untuk masalah ini-"

Setelah itu Midorima menjelaskan tentang mengubah Kagami menjadi perempuan. Dan asal usul serum G23X yang ia telah bicarakan dengan Kagami dan Aomine sebelumnya. Kali ini ia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menjelaskan dan lebih banyak Takao untuk mencairkan suasana karena Ibu Aomine dan Ayah Kagami terus bertanya tentang berbagai hal sedangkan Ayah Aomine terus menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sejujurnya Midorima pasti lebih memilih kabur sekarang jika saja Takao tidak ada disini bersamanya.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat Ayah dan Ibu Aomine setuju dengan saran Midorima sekaligus memberi restu untuk pernikahan anak mereka. Sedangkan Ayah Kagami meminta Kagami untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengannya.

"Taiga, bisa kita bicarakan beberapa hal berdua"

"Baiklah dad, kita bisa bicara di balkon"

Kagami berjalan menuju balkon dan ayahnya mengikuti. Setelah sampai di balkon apartemen Kagami mereka berdua berdiri bersisihan dan menyandarkan tubuh mereka ke pagar pembatas.

"Taiga, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu"

"Ya, aku yakin"

"Kau tahu Taiga, menikah bukanlah hal yang sederhana itu artinya kau terikat dengan satu orang seumur hidupmu"

"Aku tahu"

"Dan juga maafkan aku, karena aku tidak pernah ada untukmu, aku baru mengetahui kondisimu setelah pertemuan keluarga ini padahal aku satu-satunya orangtua yang kau miliki dan kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Dan sekarang aku menasehatimu seperti ini. Maaf Taiga, maaf karena akau sudah menjadi ayah yang buruk"

" _Dad_ " Kagami berbisik saat dilihatnya punggung ayahnya mulai bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan melarang keputusan apapun yang kau ambil. Kau boleh memilih yang terbaik bagimu karena kenyataannya aku tidak pernah ada di dekatmu saat kau memutuskan hal-hal penting. Dan kau bisa mencapai cita-citamu tanpa campur tanganku. Aku percaya kau bisa memilih yang terbaik Taiga."

" _Thanks dad,_ dan kau bukanlah ayah yang buruk. Kau ada disini untukku sekarang dad, Terimakasih?

Ayah Kagami memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sesuatu yang Kagami sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakannya.

"Dan satu lagi, saat anakmu lahir jangan sampai kau membiarkannya sendirian seperti yang aku lakukan padamu. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal sekarang saat aku tahu sebentar lagi anakku akan menjadi milk orang lain"

Kagami tertawa dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Baiklah _dad_ , dan terimakasih banyak"

...

Setelah tamu tamu mereka pulang, Aomine membantu Kagami untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor yang mereka gunakan saat makan malam.

"Bagaimana pendapat ayahmu?"

Tanya Aomine saat ia sedang membawa setumpuk piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring dimana Kagami sudah menunggu.

"Dia bilang, dia menyetujui keputusan apapun yang akan aku ambil, dan dia juga memberi restu untuk pernikahan kita" jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, lalu keputusan apa yang kau ambil? Apa kau menerima saran midorima?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin melihatmu dipermalukan karena menikahi laki-laki sepertiku meskipun aku juga tidak bisa memastikan apakah aku versi perempuan akan lebih baik"

"Apa yang salah dengan menikahimu Bakagami, tidak akan ada yang mempermalukanku saat pernikahan yang ada mereka akan iri karena aku menikahi seorang calon waifu ideal sepertimu"

Aomine meletakkan piring-piring kotor itu di wastafel lalu ia mencuci tangan sebelum menyentuh pipi Kagami dan membuat Kagami menatapnya.

"Aho, tidak akan ada yang iri padamu"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Lalu Aomine mencium Kagami dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, membuat Kagami merasa aman dan benar-benar dicintai. Jadi Kagami melingkarkan tangannya dileher Aomine dan menikmati ciumannya. Setelah saling melepaskan diri mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus menjadi perempuan sebelum kita menikah, karena kau tidak mungkin menikahi aku yang laki-laki didepan semua orang kemudian tiba-tiba mereka melihatmu menggandeng seorang istri."

"Hmm, aku tidak keberatan dengan _image playboy_ "

"Ahomine!"

"Tapi, Bakagami aku ingin menikahi Kagami yang ini, Kagami yang laki-laki dan Kagami yang bermain basket bersamaku saat aku bosan, Kagami yang bersamaku selama ini"

"Tidak ada yang akan berubah kecuali tubuhku bodoh"

"Tetap saja, aku ingin menikahimu Kagami Taiga-kun"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini kau menikahi aku yang laki-laki saat upacara inti dimana kita hanya akan mengundang keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat. Sementara saat resepsi kau akan menggandeng aku yang perempuan dan kita akan mengundang lebih banyak orang"

Kagami menjelaskan idenya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, membuat Aomine tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan ide kagami.

Hari berikutnya Aomine dan Kagami mengumpulkan semua teman-temannya untuk memberitahu mereka tentang kehamilan kagami dan untuk meminta bantuan terkait pernikahan mereka.

Kuroko, Momoi dan anak mereka (Chihiro) adalah yang pertama datang kemudian Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Midorima, Takao, Kise dan Kasamatsu. Lalu Murasakibara, Himuro, Akashi dan Furihata datang paling akhir karena perjalanan dari luar kota cukup memakan waktu dan Furihata diharuskan untuk menunggu kekasihnya itu.

"Uncle Taigaa"

Chihiro memeluk kaki Kagami dari belakang saat Kagami tengah berada di dapur untuk membuat cemilan. Ia memang tidak menyukai suasana yang ramai.

"Hey kiddo, ada apa?"

Tanya kagami saat ia mengambil posisi jongkok agar bisa berhadapan dengan anak 3 tahun itu.

"Disana terlalu ramai, papa dan mama juga sedang sibuk mengobrol"

"Ohh.. bagaimana kalau kau duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Aku akan memberimu cookies dan segelas susu."

"Hum" anak itu tersenyum manis lalu memanjat kursi dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Eh, Kaga-chin aku juga mau cookies" Murasakibara tiba-tiba muncul dan melihat Chihiro sedang makan biskuit buatan kagami.

"Ah Murasakibara, aku baru saja selesai memanggang cookies dan membuat minuman, tolong bantu aku membawanya ke ruang tengah"

"Okeey, tapi beri aku lebih banyak cookies kaga-chiin"

"Baiklah, aku akan membungkus sebagian untuk kau bawa pulang nanti"

Murasakibara menggangguk lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan dua piring besar cemilan di tangannya. Sementara Kagami membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas minuman.

"Aomine-chii seharusnya kaulah yang membantu Kagami-chii kenapa malah Murasakibara-chii?"

"Urusai Kise. Lagipula Murasakibara pasti melakukannya karena ian ingin mendapat makanan"

"Mine-chin memang bukan pacar yang baik. Kaga-chin harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan Mine-chin dan mencari orang lain"

Kagami tertawa mendengar pendapat Murasakibara sedangkan Aomine hanya mendengus kesal.

Kagami kembali ke dapur untuk melepas apronnya kemudian ia melihat Chihiro sudah tertidur pulas di kursinya dengan tangan terlipat di meja makan dan ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Jadi ia memanggil Momoi dan Kuroko untuk menidurkan Chihiro di tempat tidur Kagami untuk sementara.

Saat kembali ke ruang tengah Kagami melihat apartemennya sudah kacau.

1\. Akashi sedang berusaha memojokkan Furihata di sofa.

2\. Himuro duduk bersila di lantai sambil menyuapi Murasakibara yang berbaring dengan kepala yang bersandar didadanya.

3\. Kise sedang berusaha menghindari tendangan senpai-nya karena ia memaksa Kasamatsu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Himuro.

4\. Midorima sedang mengejar Takao karena ia mengambil kacamatanya.

5\. Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga sedang berciuman di pojok ruangan dengan lengan Kiyoshi yang memerangkap Hyuuga sepenuhnya.

6\. Sedangkan Aomine sedang menatap kosong ke arah TV, ia duduk di ujung lain sofa yang diduduki Akashi dan Furihata.

Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengusir semua orang.

Aomine harus mendapatkan penghargaan karena kesabarannya jadi kagami mendekati Aomine lalu mencium sekilas bibirnya.

"Kagamii"

Aomine menarik Kagami duduk dipangkuannya.

"Mereka semua pamer kemesraan dan kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau jahat kagami. Aku tidak kuat dengan semua pasangan lovey dovey ini disekelilingku"

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan Aomine-kun Kagami-kun."

"Ku-kuroko. Darimana kau muncul!?"

"Lebih baik kalian segera memberitahu kami apa tujuan kalian mengumpulkan kami semua karena aku tidak mau Chihiro bangun dan melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh seperti ini.

"Erm. Baiklah kalau begitu" Kagami berdiri dari posisinya.

"Semuanya bisa kah kalian duduk dengan tenang"

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"S-sei, lepaskan aku. Kagami mau bicara"

"Abaikan dia kouki"

"S-sei, tidak sopan untuk mengabaikan tuan rumah"

"Tapi semua orang mengabaikannya"

"Karena itu Sei, bantu kagami menenangkan semua orang jadi kita bisa cepat pulang dan melanjutkan ini dirumah"

"Kouki, berani sekali kau memerintahku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan bagian melanjutkan ini dirumah"

"S-SEI!"

"Ahaha baiklah kouki aku kan menenangkan semua orang supaya kita bisa segera melanjutkan ini diranjangmu"

Dan kouki sudah berwarna lebih merah dari rambut akashi

Akashi berdiri lalu meminta semua orang tenang. Pertama kali mencoba ia sepenuhnya diabaikan. akashi jengkel lalu melempar guntingnya yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada disitu duduk melingkar disekitar meja. _[Oh gunting Akashi juga bisa telepati :v]_

"Jadii. Mmm Aomine-chii apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ehem. Pertama aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku Aomine Daiki telah berhasil membuat Kagami Taiga hamil"

Kagami : "Aho!"

Kuroko : "Aku sudah menduganya"

Kise : "Ehh?"

Akashi : "Kalau begitu aku harus berusaha lebih keras"

Momoi : "Aku bangga padamu Dai-chan"

Himuro : "A-apa itu benar Taiga?"

Kagami : "I-iya itu benar"

"Kedua, karena kehamilan Kagami dan dengan saran Midorima dan persetujuan dari ayah kagami kami berdua sepakat untuk mengubah Kagami menjadi perempuan dengan menggunakan suatu serum"

Kise : "Eehh?"

Kuroko : "Aku tidak tahu kalau hal semacam itu bisa dilakukan"

Akashi : "Aku pernah mendengar tentang hal seperti itu"

Himuro : "Taiga apa itu benar?"

Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan yang ketiga karena aku dan Kagami sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua masing masing. Kami berdua ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kami"

Kise : "Eeeehh!?"

Kuroko : "Lebih cepat dari yang ku duga"

Kiyoshi : "Hyuuga ayo kita juga menikah"

Momoi : "Lalu aku harus menyiapkan dua tuxedo atau tuxedo dan gaun?"

Himuro : "TAIGA KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHU APAPUN PADAKU?"

Kagami : "A-aku minta maaf Tatsuya"

Ding dong

Bel pintu apartemen kagami berbunyi jadi ia berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"A-Alex?"

"Yoo Taiga ayahmu memberitahuku beberapa hal jadi aku datang untuk mengecek" Alex masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Ah Taiga kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian sedang mengadakan pesta. _Hello everybody_ dimana _beer_ nya?"

"Alex kita tidak sedang berpesta. Lebih tepatnya kita sedang mendiakusikan pernikahan Taiga" Himuro menyahut.

"Haah jadi itu benar. Kau akan menikah Taiga? Seharusnya kau menikahiku, sekarang aku hanya punya Tatsuya"

"Kau tidak boleh menikahi Muro-chin pirang" Murasakibara memeluk himuro posesif

"Ahahaha aku hanya bercanda purple boy. Kau manis sekali"

"Kau juga tidak boleh mencium Atsushi alex"

"Hahaha, oke oke abaikan saja aku. Kalian bisa melanjutkan apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelumnya"

"Baiklah. Akan aku lanjutkan yang keempat aku dan Kagami sudah sepakat untuk mengadakan dua acara pernikahan. Pertama acara inti sebelum Kagami jadi perempuan dan kedua adalah sebuah resepsi pernikahan saat Kagami sudah jadi perempuan."

Momoi : "Aku bisa membantu mencari tuxedo dan gaun pengantin Dai-chan"

Akashi : "Aku bisa membantu dengan gedungnya"

Himuro : "Kalau begitu aku dan Atsushi akan mengurus catering"

Kuroko : "Aku dan Furihata-kun akan membantu menghias ruangannya"

Hyuuga : "Aku dan Kiyoshi bisa menyebarkan undangannya atau sesuatu seperti itu"

Kise : "Kalau begitu aku dan senpai akan jadi pengiring pengantin-ssu"

Takao : "Aku dan shinchan akan mengubahmu menjadi perempuan yang cantik Kagami"

Midorima : "Bakao!"

"Hahahaha"

...

Itulah alasan Aomine dan Kagami mengundang teman-temannya. Mereka selalu dapat diandalkan dan sangat membantu jadi tidak perlu pakai W.O karena semuanya sudah tersusun dengan baik dan tentu saja lebih hemat.

Pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan cepat dan lancar. Pernikahan itu dilakukan di sebuah gereja sederhana di pinggiran kota tokyo. Yang hadir dalam upacara pernikahan itu adalah orangtua dari masing masing mempelai dan orang orang yang sama dengan yang kagami undang malam itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan tuxedo putih bedanya kagami mengenakan kain penutup wajah yang biasanya digunakan mempelai wanita saat upacara pernikahan. Setelah menyelesaikan pengucapan janji, tibalah saat "Kau boleh mencium istrimu" dimana Aomine terlihat sangat antusias, ia membuka kain tipis yang menutupi wajah tampan sekaligus cantik milik istri/suaminya. Dan Kagami harus mendorong Aomine karena Aomine tampak enggan melepaskan ciumannya.

Setelah mereka menikah orangtua Aomine memberikan hadian pernikahan berupa rumah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Kagami. Rumah itu cukup besar dan dari luar terlihat rapi dan indah karena tersusun berjajar dengan rumah yang serupa di samping kanan dan kirinya hanya bentuk bangunan rumah dan warnanya saja yang berbeda.

Namun keseluruhan konsepnya sama. Dengan halaman hijau kecuali untuk jalan mobil dari garasi ke jalan raya dan jalan setapak berbahan batu yang dibuat untuk menghubungkan seluruh sisi halaman rumah. Di sisi kanan bangunan rumah itu ada pohon besar dan beberapa pohon kecil serta kolam ikan. Sedangkan sisi kirinya terdapat kebun kecil yang terlihat subur dan terawat.

Setelah upacara selesai kagami dan aomine menyambangi rumah itu untuk sekedar melihat lihat, kemudian besoknya barulah mereka mulai memindahkan barang-barang dari apartemen. Sebenarnya aomine terus mengajukan saran tentang acara bulan madu setelah menikah namun ia berhenti setelah mendengar Midorima berkata bahwa sex saat hamil muda dapat menyebabkan keguguran.

...

Dua hari setelah mereka resmi jadi pasangan suami istri mereka sepakat bahwa hari ini Kagami akan berubah menjadi perempuan. Jadi malam itu dengan diantarakan oleh orangtua Aomine, Himuro dan Alex mereka datang ke rumah sakit milik keluarga Midorima dan langsung ditangani sendiri oleh Midorima Shintaro dan ayahnya.

Setelah diperiksa kondisi kesehatannya Kagami dibawa ke ruangan khusus yang di isolasi. Selama proses hanya keduannya, Takao dan Aomine lah yang diijinkan memaksuki ruangan. Ayah Midorima sudah memegang sebuah suntikan berisi cairan bening kekuningan lalu dengan perlahan menyuntikkannya ke lengan atas Kagami. Sesaat setelah suntikan itu Kagami tertidur dengan lelap. Menurut perkataan Midorima dan pengalaman ayahnya hanya butuh waktu 6 jam sampai tubuh Kagami berubah sepenuhnya. Itu artinya besok pagi Kagami akan terbangun sebagai perempuan. Aomine berniat melihat perubahan tubuh Kagami dari awal hingga akhir namun sebelum terjadi perubahan apapun ia sudah tertidur.

...

Keesokan harinya Kagami terbangun lebih dulu daripada Aomine. Ia masih merasa pusing akibat pengaruh obat tadi malam tapi karena ingin buang air kecil Kagami bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Awalnya ia tidak merasakan apapun yang berbeda kemudian saat berjalan pahanya terasa dingin. Ia sedikit bingung namun setelah sampai di kamar mandi dan melihat cermin besar. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang cukup cantik menurutnya dengan iris mata crimson dan surai merah hitam sedada yang agak berantakan. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang ideal dengan dada besar yang terlihat sebagian karena ia mengenakan kaos kebesaran dan tidak mengenakan celana. _[WTF!]_

Kagami mencuci mukanya di wastafel dan mulai mengingat kejadian semalam. Kemudian ia menyadari kalau gadis yang di cermin tadi adalah dirinya dan celananya terjatuh karena ukuran pinggangnya menurun drastis. Ah.. ia berlari kembali ke kamar dan menepuk bahu Aomine.

"Aomine"

"Mhmm"

"Aomine bangun"

"Oh uh iya nona sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ahomine!"

"Ba-Bakagami?"

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine memincingkan matanya kemudian ia berdiri dan mengelilingi tubuh Kagami. Dari sudut pandang Aomine, Kagami menjadi lebih pendek mungkin sekarang tingginya tinggal 170cm. Ia juga lebih kecil karena otot-otot manlynya sudah hilang. Dan Aomine harus mengakui kalau Kagami sangat seksi. Dengan paha mulus yang telanjang dan dada besar yang belahannya terekspos. Meskipun lekuk pinggangnya tidak terlihat karena baju oversize. Garis wajah Kagami tidak terlelu berubah hanya saja tidak setegas sebelumnya. Mata Kagami masih sama persis dengan sebelumnya rambutnya juga hanya saja lebih panjang. Aomine merasa kalau Kagami terasa asing dan familiar disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kagami apa ini berarti Midorima berhasil?

"Kurasa begitu"

"Ohayoouu"

Takao muncul dari pintu masuk sambil membawa baju seragam pasien. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat kagami tapi sedetik kemudian senyum cerah mengembang diwajahnya.

"Uwaah jadi Shin-chan berhasil. Kagami aku membawa baju ganti untukmu. Pakai ini aku panggil Shin-chan dulu"

Setelah berganti baju dan Midorima memastikan kalau kondisi Kagami stabil mereka memindahkan Kagami ke ruang regular. Aomine memutuskan untuk mandi dan meluruskan kembali fikirannya.

'Sekarang aku sudah memiliki istri yang cantik. Maksudku sangat cantik dia seperti perpaduan Kagami dan Mai-chan. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai tubuh Kagami yang sebelumnya hanya saja Kagami yang ini... ini seperti fantasiku dulu saat aku merobek foto wajah Kagami dan menempelkannya di album foto Mai-chan tapi ini nyata' batin Aomine mengoceh dengan sablengnya.

Awalnya ia mengira kalau ia tidak akan terlalu menyukai bentuk Kagami yang baru dan akan segera menginginkan Kagami kembali jadi laki-laki. Pikiran Aomine masih sedikit bingung. Tapi perasaannya tetap sama terhadap sosok Kagami itu entah bagaimana fisiknya yang ia tahu Kagami adalah kagami miliknya, Aomine Taiga miliknya.

Diluar kamar mandi, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Taiga(author akan menyebutnya taiga mulai dari sini ^^). Taiga sedang berbaring sendirian saat ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

" _Dad_? sapa Taiga saat melihat wajah ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu, ia melihat bola mata ayahnya yang membesar karena terkejut."

"Taiga?"

"Iya _dad_ , ini aku"

Ayah Taiga mendekat dan menyentuh wajah putra/putrinya.

"Taiga kau sangat mirip dengan ibu mu"

"Mirip _kaasan_?"

Mata Taiga membelalak sejenak lalu berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan ayahnya bagaimanapun ia tidak lagi mengingat wajah ibunya, ia cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa ayahnya masih mengingat wajah ibunya dan mengatakan kalau dia mirip ibunya.

"Taiga sepertinya dokter muda itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik"

"Iya Midorima memang hebat"

"Lalu dimana suamimu"

Taiga sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Dia sedang mandi"

"Haah sayang sekali padahal aku sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak bisa menunggu, sampaikan salamku untuknya aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Oh baiklah, hati-hati dad"

Ia mengecup kening taiga sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian tatsuya dan alex datang mengunjunginya.

 _"Taiga is that you?"_

" _Yes Alex, its me._ Dan jangan berlebihan"

"Taigaa sekarang kau menjadi gadis jepang yang manis" Alex mulai nyosor nyosor namun itu dihentikan oleh Himuro.

"Taiga bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Tatsuya"

"Taiga kapan kau pulang aku ingin mengajakmu belanja dan mendadanimu. Oh yaampun.. kau manis sekali"

"Alex-san tolong jangan mencium istri orang"

"Ah Aomine maafkan aku tapi istrimu sangatlah manis, pasti akan sulit bagimu untuk menahan diri yah"

Dan itu pas kena kokoronya Aomine.

"Nee Aomine kapan aku bisa pulang aku tidak betah disini?"

"Kurasa nanti sore kita sudah bisa pulang"

Mereka mengobrol selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berpamitan. Aomine sebenarnya masih bingung harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Kagami jadi dia diam saja.

"Ahomine?"

"..."

"Ahomine kenapa kau diam saja, kau jadi dingin padaku apa kau tidak menyukai aku yang sekarang?" Kagami bertanya dengan nada hawatir.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya belum terbiasa"

"Aho, aku sudah pernah bilang kan, hanya fisikku yang berubah jadi tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang lain"

"Kurasa kau benar Bakagami"

Dan mereka tersenyum cerah, Aomine pikir ia memang harus cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan wujud baru Kagami, tapi toh ia tetap sama, tetap Bakagami yang sama. Setelah Alex dan Himuro orang yang berkunjung selanjutnya adalah Kuroko dan Momoi, kali ini mereka hanya berdua dan tidak membawa anak-anaknya. Namun saat mereka berkunjung Kagami sedang tidur dan Aomine juga enggan membangunkannya jadi mereka hanya ngobrol bertiga.

Sore harinya kedua orangtua Aomine datang untuk menjemput mereka dari rumah sakit sekaligus mengantar pengantin baru ini ke rumah baru mereka.

"Taiga-chan aku membawakan beberapa baju lamaku yang masih bagus. Aku yakin kau belum punya baju ganti untuk tubuhmu yang baru"

Taiga sweatdrop mendengar nama panggilan baru yang diucapkan ibu mertuanya dengan nada yang kelewat riang.

"Terimakasih banyak Aomine-san"

"Tidak tidak, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Aomine-san. Mulai sekarang panggil aku kaasan dan ayah Daiki tousan saja"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih ka-kaasan"

Ibu Aomine mencubit pipi Taiga karena gemas dengan tingkah anak menantunya yang manis. Ia lalu meminta Taiga berganti pakaian sementara ia sendiri mengemasi barang-barang. Sekarang ini Aomine sedang mengurusi administrasi rumah sakit sementara ayah Aomine sedang menyiapkan mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi nanti.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Taiga keluar dengan mengenakan dress selutut berwarna soft pink ala-ala 80an dengan bagian atas seperti blouse lengan pendek dan bagian bawahnya seperti rok yang mengembang. Badannya sangat pas terbalut baju itu kecuali di bagian dada yang tampak sedikit sesak untunglah Aomine-san sangat perhatian karena ia juga membelikan taiga beberapa underware baru.

"Cantiknya"

"Anoo Aomi- kaasan sebenarnya aku belum terbiasa mengenakan rok. Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak sama sekali, kau terlihat anggun Taiga chan, bantu aku mengemasi barang barang. Daiki pasti akan segera datang"

Tak lama kemudian Aomine dan ayahnya datang bersamaan. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat Taiga yang mengenakan dress terutama Aomine. Yaah ia akui kalau Taiga adalah pria tampan tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau taiga versi perempuan akan secantik ini.

"Ehem. Karena semua sudah selesai ayo kita pulang sekarang" Ucap ayah Aomine memberi komando.

Sepanjang perjalanan pengantin baru itu terus diam meski beberapa kali mereka saling bertemu pandang namun akhirnya berpaling lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Beberapa minggu yang lalu kalau kalian ditempatkan seruangan pasti tidak bisa diam lalu sekarang?" Ibu aomine bertanya namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Hey Daiki jangan diamkan istrimu seperti itu"

" _Tousan_ aku hanya belum terbiasa"

"Kau belum terbiasa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Taiga-kun? Kemarin dia adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran tangguh dan sekarang dia duduk disini dan mengenakan dress itu demi dirimu Daiki jadi jangan egois pikirkan perasaannya juga"

Taiga menunduk mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya kemudian ia merasa sebuah tangan kokoh tengah menggenggam tangannya yang sekarang jauh lebih kecil dari tangan itu. Ayah Aomine tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap anaknya.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka ditinggalkan berdua karena ayah dan ibu Aomine masih ada urusan pekerjaan lagipula ini sudah malam.

"Aomine?"

Taiga yang berjalan dibelakang Aomine memanggil suaminya.

"Ya?"

Aomine menoleh dan menunduk untuk menatap Taiga. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Aomine memeluk istrinya dengan sayang. Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Kagami dan menciumnya beberapa kali.

"Maaf taiga, maaf kalau aku membuatnya terasa lebih sulit bagimu"

"Bukan salahmu"

"Bakagami jangan terlalu _OOC_ "

"Heh Ahomine. Kau juga _OOC_ "

"Nee Aomine. Aku lapar tapi kita tidak punya bahan makanan di dapur bagaimana kalau pesan pizza?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau sushi saja?"

"Whoaa Aomine pesan sushi. Langka sekali"

"Jangan menghinaku Bakagami. Kau tidak boleh makan junk food seperti pizza lagipula anggap saja ini perayaan atas rumah baru kita"

"Wah kalau begitu pesan yang banyak, sudah lama aku tidak makan sushi"

"Aku ragu apa kau boleh makan sebanyak dulu"

"Ahomine. Kenapa tidak"

"Aku tidak mau kau obesitas bakagami"

"Sama seperti dulu aku tidak akan gemuk"

"Tapi sekarang gerakmu pasti lebih sedikit Bakagami"

"Dasar Ahomine pelit"

"Baiklah baiklah aku beliklkan"

Setelah makan malam dan sedikit menata barang barang mereka. Aomine dan Taiga mandi bergantian dan memilih untuk tidur sekalipun ini masih jam 8 malam. Mereka tidur berhadapan di atas tempat tidur king size mereka yang baru. Aomine menyentuh wajah Taiga dengan lembut seolah ia adalah barang yang ringkih.

"Taiga"

"Hum"

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah lahir.

Terimakasih sudah bertemu denganku.

Terimakasih sudah mengembalikan semangatku saat SMA.

Terimakasih sudah bersamaku selama ini.

Terimakasih sudah sabar terhadap sikapku.

Terimakasih sudah mengandung anakku.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi istriku.

Dan terimakasih kau sudah mau mengorbankan banyak hal demi aku"

Aomine mencium kening Taiga sementara Taiga tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Aomine" hanya itu jawaban yang ia berikan karena ia tahu sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda.

Setelah berpandangan sebentar. Taiga mencium Aomine tepat di bibir. Menyalah artikan ciuman dari Taiga, Aomine menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menarik pinggang istrinya sedekat yang ia bisa lalu membalas ciumannya dengan penuh nafsu sementara tangan Aomine yang lain meraba-raba dada kagami dan mulai meremasnya.

"Kau tahu Bakagami. Aku sudah penasaran dengan ini sejak tadi"

"Hngg Ah-Aho-mine kau mesum"

Meski Taiga yang seperti ini membuat Aomine sangat ingin melakukan lebih, namun ia adalah ayah yang baik yang tidak ingin melukai anaknya jadi mereka hanya melakukan sedikit make out sesion lalu saling memeluk, mencium dan menyentuh hingga akhirnya mereka terlelap sampai pagi dengan posisi saling mendekap.

...

Esoknya, seperti biasanya Taiga bangun lebih dulu. Kemudian ia mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna kuning dan rok selutut dengan warna dasar hitam bermotif bunga kecil warna-warni. Namum karena merasa kemejanya kekecilan, Taiga menggantinya dengan kaosnya sendiri yang berwarna merah maroon. Cukup kebesaran jadi Taiga memasukkan bajunya kedalam rok. Taiga juga menyisir rambutnya lalu ia tersenyum saat menurutnya penampilannya sudah lebih baik.

Kemudian ia memebangunkan Aomine.

"Aomine. Bangun"

"Mmhhh"

"Ahoo kau mau bekerja atau tidak"

"Lima menit lagi"

Taiga suka melihat Aomine yang seperti ini. Begitu kekanak-kanakan dan terkadang itu membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dan imut. Meskipun Taiga tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Tapi seimut apapun Aomine sekarang. Ia tetap harus dibangunkan agar tidak terlambat bekerja.

"AHOMINE!"

Taiga berteriak didekat telinga Aomine membuat suaminya langsung terduduk kaget sementara Taiga tersenyum bangga atas hasil kerjanya.

"BAKA! Berani sekali kau membangunkan suami mu dengan cara seperti itu!?"

"AHO! Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun!"

"Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

Mereka menghela nafas karena tanpa sadar ternyata mereka sudah memulai pertengkaran yang tidak penting sama sekali. Lalu Daiki menjadi orang pertama yang bicara.

"Taiga, lain kali bangunkan aku dengan cara normal"

Aomine mengatakannya sambil menyentuh pipi Taiga dan menatap matanya.

"A-aku membangunkaanmu dengan cara normal"

"Maksudku dengan ciuman atau semacamnya. Oke?"

"Ak-aku tidak janji. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan lebih jika aku membangunkanmu dengan cara seperti itu"

"Dan satu lagi. Berhenti memanggilku Aomine atau Ahomine karena sekarang kau juga Aomine. Nee Aomine Taiga"

Wajah Taiga memerah mendengarnya.

"Ak-aku mengerti"

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu coba panggil aku Daiki dan berikan morning kiss untukku"

Bukannya memanggil nama suaminya Taiga malah memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Daiki(Author memanggilnya Daiki mulai dari sini ^^) selama sepersekian detik. Daiki terbengong merasakan ciuman singkat Taiga. Kemudian Taiga mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga daiki. Berbisik-

"Cepat mandi sebelum aku memandikanmu Daiki. Kutunggu kau diruang makan"

Lalu berlari meninggalkan suami barunya. Daiki hanya memandang kepergian istrinya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Che. That damn teaser"

Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan kalau istrinya terus menggoda seperti ini.

Setelah selesai mandi Daiki pergi ke ruang makan mereka yang baru. Disana Taiga sudah menunggu di meja makan dengan beberapa potong roti tawar yang sudah dipanggang dan diberi selai kacang.

"Maaf Daiki, hanya ini yang aku temukan di tumpukan kardus barang-barang kita dari apartemen dan aku belum sempat berbelanja"

"Tidak apa-apa kita bisa berbelanja nanti. Lagipula kau sudah berusaha membuatnya lebih baik"

Daiki terbayang kalau dia sendiri. Ia pasti hanya akan mengolesi roti itu dengan selai. Atau bahkan mencuil rotinya dan mencolekkannya ke toples selai karena tidak menemukan sendok atau pisau selai dirumah yang masih berantakan ini. Tapi Taiga membuatnya lebih baik dengan membakar rotinya dengan mentega hingga matang sempurna dan mengolesi selai dengan rapi.

Taiga sedikit blushing mendengar pujian Daiki dan ajakan berbelanja bersama. Seperti sepasang suami-istri. Oh tunggu.. bukankah mereka memang suami-istri. _Ah sudahlah (:v)_

Mereka menikmati sarapan masing-masing selama beberapa menit lalu-

"Aku sudah selesai. Taiga aku berangkat dulu"

Daiki berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Taiga.

"Selama aku pergi jaga dirimu, jaga anakku dan juga jaga rumah, dan jangan lupa izin padaku kalau kau mau pergi, lalu jangan lupa mengunci pintu juga"

Kagami mengangguk-angguk menanggapi berbagai petuah Daiki.

" _Itekimasu_ "

Daiki berpamitan setelah mencium kening Taiga.

" _Itterasai_!"

Baik Taiga maupun Daiki mereka saling memberikan senyuman terbaik sebelum menghilang dari pandangan masing-masing.

Mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi pasangan suami istri dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menjadi orang tua. Daiki tidak pernah menyangka kalau hubungan mereka akan berjalan semulus ini namun sejak awal ia sudah yakin kalau Taiga adalah orang yang tepat. Dan Taiga, sekalipun ia harus merelakan beberapa hal penting berubah dalam hidupnya tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini ia lakukan demi Daiki dan demi anaknya dan ia yakin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat karena sekarang, ia sangat bahagia.

END

Entahlah saya tidak yakin. Beritahu saya kalo ada yang salah, aneh, kritik & saran. Thanks for reading ^^)


End file.
